


Prologue - Sticks and Stone

by Clef



Series: Journey Through Sinnoh [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clef/pseuds/Clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Steven set off to become Champion of Hoenn, he remained at home like any other rich heir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue - Sticks and Stone

The sun shone brightly as he dashed out the door. Steven was done with his tutoring sessions for the day and he couldn’t help but run outside despite a maid calling for him to put his shoes back on. He continued to run as he felt the grass in toes and the grin on his face. When there was barely a cloud in the sky how could he stay inside all day?

He only stopped when he came upon his favorite spot: a creek that ran through a corner of the property with a pebble beach. He folded up the legs of his overalls before slowly walking over the smooth stones toward the water, bending down near the waterside. He picked up a stone about the size of his small palm and turned it in his hand, studying its smoothness and the small, colorful marks.

He found stones fascinating. They could be large or small, be smooth or rough, different colors, layers, spots, stripes. He always enjoyed looking at his father’s collection that held these various stones. And it was also the same reason he would come out to this creek everyday: so that he could one day have great a collection as his father. As he moved stones though his hands, he would place the few he loved precariously by his feet in a small pile.

When he fully stood to get stretch his aching legs he found himself gazing at the sun close to the horizon, deep orange rays scattering around the nearby trees.

It was time to go back.

He scooped up the rocks he picked out into his now un-tucked shirt and began running back to the house. The maid wouldn’t be happy seeing him all wet with dirty feet, but he couldn’t wait to show his father what stones he had found today.

He ran though the door an up the staircase, right up to his father’s office. After a little knock he opened the large doors. Books lined the walls with stones placed carefully in glass cases. “Father, look at what I found!”

His father looked up from his desk. “Oh, what stones did you find today, Steven?”

Steven gleefully waddled up to the desk and took out the stones one by one to place on the desk in a neat row. “This one has blue spots, and this one has stripes like chocolate cake! Oh, and this one is like a tiny egg and this one” he took out the last rock from his shirt, “this one has a fat white stripe on it that goes all around it!”

His father awed at the sight. “What wonderful stones you have found today, Steven! Do you have a favorite?”

He contemplated, humming to himself while going through each rock once more. He then picked up the white-striped rock. “This one! This one’s my favorite!”

“What a fine choice Steven! Do you know that that stone is special?”

“Eh? It is?”

“In some cultures stones with a lone white stripe bring fortune and luck to the person who finds it.”

Steven gasped. He found such a cool stone!

“Then I’ll keep it with me Father, and then I’ll start working at the company with you and then the company will become lucky!”

A chuckle came from his father. “Steven, I’m not sure if the stone works like that.”

“It has too! Because I want the company to become bigger and better when I start working there!”

His father gave him a small smile in return. Steven felt something else behind that smile, but he didn’t know how to describe it.

“Son, I’ll make sure you take pride in being the heir to Devon.”

It probably didn’t mean much.

“Yes!” Steven replied earnestly. He wanted to say more but the maid entered the room and Steven needed to get out of the room before he was caught and sent to the bath. He still held the rock as he ducked around the maid, hearing her call out to him while he father elicited another chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> The start of something fun~


End file.
